


Superstition

by cupidsbow



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, Dancing, F/M, Fan Vid, Humour, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: You believe in things that you don't understand.





	Superstition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



> **Warnings:** Fast cuts, some flashing lights.
> 
> When I signed up for Equinox this time around, I knew I'd be making this vid in between a deluge of marking, and planned that it would be a form of stress relief. I figured it would be a short vid, and when it came time to edit it, I decided to go for maximum fun. I picked one of my favourite songs, which I knew would be a good match for this, and went for every cheesy effect and silliness I could think of. The best part was vidding the muppets so they sang the song. :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope it brings you as much fun when you watch it.

 

**Password = equinox**

 

**Music:**  Superstition by Stevie Wonder

**Download from Mediafire:**  [Superstition-cupidsbow.rar](https://www.mediafire.com/file/oa5cv37vg99qhcj/Superstition-cupidsbow.rar/file) (MP4, 37.89MB); [Superstition-HD-cupidsbow.rar](https://www.mediafire.com/file/29qb4dt51ygdq9a/Superstition-HD-cupidsbow.rar/file) (WMV, 68.32MB)  
 **Alternative Stream:**  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/_cd2tdEN7zo) 


End file.
